Magnificent Jewel Hall
The Magnificent Jewel Hall is as large and powerful as an iceberg. Just the tip is already enough to force the world to cower at their feet. There are even a few Supreme Divine Xuan experts among their ranks! Chapter 107 Magnificent Jewel Hall was only Blizzard Silver City's subsidiary. The so-called 'Magnificent Jewel Hall' was just the agent, and the Blizzard Silver City was the real master, and they were only given the leftovers! Meaning, that once the Blizzard Silver City had discarded something, the item would be handed over to the Magnificent Jewel Hall for auction, and even these items fetched amazing prices.Chapter 117 Description It was a place which could bring hysteria to almost all of Tian Xiang Empire's richest nobles, and one which provided goods with quality worthy enough for their tastes. This was the largest auction house in Tian Xiang Empire, but it was more than just a simple auction house. Apart from finding the best treasures in the entire empire, it also offered almost any other item anyone needed. Whatever treasure one could think of, it would certainly be there!As long as one had sufficient money, one could even control ghosts or speak to gods! These statements, regardless of the past or present, would always hold true! Food, drinks, entertainment, lethal weapons, robbing tools, beasts' hides, power strengthening pills, powerful magic instruments, high-quality decorations and even male and female slaves…It was simply too plentiful and abundant! A cornucopia of goods which offered only the unimaginable, and nothing unattainable! Regardless of how luxurious and wealthy one's life used to be, one would realize how lacking it was upon entering the Magnificent Jewel Hall! One would realize that there were actually so many things that they had yet to try! And one would realize that their spiritual and material life had been extremely inadequate! Hence, no ordinary person would ever walk out of Magnificent Jewel Hall without spending all the money in his pockets!Chapter 88 Of course, the Magnificent Jewel Hall was not a place that anyone could enter as they please. It was a place solely reserved for those in the upper echelons of society. Before entering, even purses had to be assessed on whether they are sufficiently packed. Nobody knew when the Magnificent Jewel Hall was established or who established it. Nobody knew who ran the business behind the scenes, or which powerful country or clan it belonged to. The Magnificent Jewel Hall had existed since the time the Tian Xiang Empire was established. It had survived numerous wars, and lived through many dynasties. Many emperors and warlords had long been forgotten and buried in history, but the Magnificent Jewel Hall remained, and even continued to prosper! All those who once attempted to interfere with the Magnificent Jewel Hall had already turned to dusts and been forgotten, regardless of whether they were powerful nobles, wealthy businessmen, or formidable swordsmen.Chapter 89 Notes * After Li Zhen's mistake, the Li Family's box is cancelled and their rights to enter the Magnificent Jewel Hall will be revoked permanently.Chapter 94 Category:Organizations